Le premier homme que j'ai aimé
by SushiShibui
Summary: Parce que le dernier scan de Naruto (662) m'a inspiré. Allusion à du Sasuke/Sakura. Team 7.


**Si vous n'avez pas lu le scan 662 de Naruto, je vous déconseille de lire cet OS, car présence de spoil.**

* * *

**Le premier homme que j'ai aimé**

« Tu sais, ton père n'est pas le premier homme que j'ai aimé. J'aimerai te dire que l'on s'est rencontré lorsque nous étions adolescent, que nous avons eu le coup de foudre au premier regard timide échangé. Mais la vie n'est pas aussi simple, les contes de fées n'ont jamais vraiment existé. Et puis, si la vie était aussi facile que dans les livres aurait-elle autant de valeurs ? Est-ce que ces petits moments de bonheurs seraient aussi précieux ?

Je n'ai rencontré ton père que lorsque j'avais vingt-ans et que la seule chose qui me faisait vivre depuis quelques années était mon travail à l'hôpital. Enfin, tu connais déjà cette histoire et ce n'est pas vraiment le sujet de cette discussion. Tu me demandais quel était le premier homme que j'ai aimé ? Eh bien, c'était d'abord un garçon. Rien de particulier, il était le plus populaire et le plus doué de l'académie et comme toutes les autres filles je me croyais folle amoureuse de lui. Avec le temps, j'ai appris que je ne l'aimais pas vraiment. Je ne le connaissais pas, alors comment aurais-je pu l'aimer ?

Enfin, je n'ai réellement compris tout cela que quelques années plus tard. Nous avons été placés dans la même équipe à nos douze ans. Nous étions trois : lui, le garçon le plus doué de l'académie un blond, le pire cancre de l'académie et puis moi, l'élève la plus studieuse mais sans aucun talent. Au début, nous étions incapable nous entendre et la moindre excuse était prétexte à se disputer. Je me demande encore comment notre sensei a pu croire en nous à l'époque. Mais nous devons tout à cet homme. Grâce à lui, nous avons fini par devenir l'équipe la plus soudée… avant que nos routes ne prennent des chemins différents. Parfois j'ai du mal à croire que nous sommes restés tous ensemble qu'environ un an. J'ai l'impression que nous avons vécu tellement plus d'aventures. C'est durant ce temps que j'ai compris ce qu'était réellement l'amour et que j'ai appris à l'aimer comme il se devait, alors que notre autre coéquipier est devenu notre frère.

Il a fallu deux ans avant que je ne retrouve d'abord celui que je considérais désormais comme un frère. Mais le garçon, à présent devenue adolescent que j'aimais, ne nous a jamais rejoint. Nous avons cru le perdre à tout jamais, et nous avons abandonné nos rêves d'enfants. Nous avons continué à grandir, certainement trop vite, mais c'est ce que nous avions décidé de faire de nos vies.

Et puis, la guerre a éclaté. Je ne rentrerai pas dans les détails, puisque je sais que tu l'as étudié à l'école et que tu sais le rôle que chacun a joué. Tu connais tous ceux qu'on a perdu pour être libre aujourd'hui. Il s'est joint à nous sur le champ de bataille, l'un des plus beaux moments de nos vies. Nous avons combattu côte-à-côte, tous les trois, comme dans le passé. Mais la guerre n'épargne personne, ni même les héros. Après tout un homme devient héros qu'après être tombé au front. Je me demande parfois si donner sa vie pour ce titre en vaut vraiment la peine. Car si nous sommes mort à quoi cela nous servira-t-il ?

Et ils sont tombés. J'ai essayé de les sauver. D'abord mon meilleur ami, mon frère mais je n'ai rien pu faire. Il n'y avait même pas une trace de sang, rien. Et puis je n'ai même pas eu le temps de comprendre ce qui se passait que son corps à lui aussi s'est retrouvé devant moi. Et le sien était recouvert de sang, beaucoup trop de sang. Je n'avais plus de force depuis longtemps et j'ai tout essayé, alors que je savais qu'il était déjà trop tard.

Ce jour-là j'ai perdu mon frère et mon amour, ceux qui étaient mes deux meilleurs amis, le même jour, au même instant. Mais je n'avais pas le droit de pleurer leur mort. La guerre ne s'arrête pas et se laisser battre aurait sali leurs mémoires. Alors nous nous sommes battus pour eux, pour nous, pour le monde qu'ils voulaient.

Tu sais, il n'y a jamais vraiment eu quelque chose entre lui et moi. Aucun rendez-vous, aucun baiser. Pourtant je l'aimais plus que tout. Je ne saurais jamais si mes sentiments étaient réciproques mais je sais qu'il me respectait car j'étais avant tout sa coéquipière et son amie. Saches que j'aime ton père et qu'il me rend heureuse, je n'aurais jamais pu imaginer un homme mieux que lui. Mais on n'oublie jamais son premier amour. Il ne nous rend pas non plus faible, mais plus fort.

Je ne regrette pas d'avoir aimé cet homme, sa mémoire me force à continuer de vivre. »

L'adolescente fixa le mémorial quelques secondes de plus, après le départ de sa mère. La voyant pour la première fois comme une femme autre que sa génitrice. Bizarrement elle lui semblait loin de la femme qu'elle connaissait depuis toujours, mais elle la respectait encore plus. Elle regarda une dernière fois les deux noms gravés sur la pierre, avant de se lever. En se retournant pour prendre le chemin de chez elle, elle se promit de raconter cette histoire à ses propres enfants, tout en leur demandant de faire de même dans le futur.

Pour honorer la mémoire de ces héros et de la femme qui les a aimés du plus profond d'elle-même.

* * *

**Et oui, il y avait longtemps! Ce texte m'est sorti de la tête en a peine une heure et je le poste directement avant de changer d'avis. Disons que c'est un peu brut, sans réel relecture pour essayer de rester le plus proche possible de la spontanéité.**

**L'idée m'est venu suite au dernier chapitre et tous les livres que j'engloutie dernièrement. Et puis bien que je continue d'écrire tranquillement dans mon coin, ce style réaliste et simple me manquait. De plus le fait que je ne cite aucun nom et que tout reste flou est fait exprès. J'espère ainsi que ça peut permettre aux gens de s'identifier plus facilement à cet OS. Non pas face à la mort, mais par rapport à ce premier amour d'adolescence que'on ne reverra certainement jamais.**

**Bref, j'arrête mon Blabla et j'espère que vous laisserez vos avis positifs ou négatifs!**


End file.
